Retaining walls can be both functional and decorative and range from small gardening applications to large-scale construction projects. Such walls are typically used to facilitate the formation of horizontal surface areas by providing a generally vertical barrier behind which backfill may be deposited. Such walls can also be used to reduce erosion and slumping in embankments. Retaining walls can be constructed of a variety of materials having a variety of shapes. Some retaining walls have been constructed from wood timbers, while others have been constructed of manufactured concrete blocks. A drawback to existing concrete retaining wall blocks is that production, shipping, and installation is limited due to their size.